Bukan Cinta Romantis
by yufor0420
Summary: Sungmin hanyalah pemuas dan penghibur nafsu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyumin. Genderswitch. Newbie. Bad Summary. RnR.


_Bukan Cinta Romantis_

_Nobi Ururi_

_Drama/Hurt/Comfort_

_MATURE CONTENT!_

_Super Junior __ SM Ent._

_Kyuhyun x Girl! Sungmin_

_WARNING! Plotless__, typo, No Edit_

* * *

Kyuhyun menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk bak gunung yang menjulang tinggi di mejanya membuatnya gerah. Ia lelah, ia butuh penyegaran untuk otaknya. Laki-laki tersebut lalu mematikan rokoknya pada asbak yang terdapat pada mejanya, lalu berdiri keluar dari ruangannya dengan tergesa.

Ia tau hal apa yang akan membuat semangat kerjanya kembali seperti semula. Dan ia butuh itu, sekarang tanpa harus menunda-nunda hingga jam kantor selesai. Toh, ini adalah kantornya jadi ia tak akan memperoleh surat teguran dari siapapun.

Jessica tersentak saat pintu ruangan bosnya –Cho Kuhyun tiba-tiba terbuka, "Mau kemana anda, Tuan?" tanyanya sambil berdiri mengikuti langkah bosnya yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Rumah," jawabnya pendek dan tegas.

"Tapi, Tuan—"

"Batalkan semua pertemuan hari ini,"

"—Ah, ba—baik Tuan!" Jessica menundukan kepalanya, lalu berbalik arah kembali menuju meja kerjanya.

**! #$%^&*()**

Sungmin terlihat cantik hari ini dengan setelan gaun sederhana berlengan pendek berwarna pink pucatnya. Dengan senyum merekah yang terukir di wajahnya, ia siap utuk membereskan taman yang ada di bagian sisi barat rumah megah tersebut. Ia akan menanam bunga matahari karena di Korea Selatan sedang musim panas, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menanam bunga tersebut dengan pertimbangan sinar matahari melimpah.

Ia dengan terburu-buru turun dari lantai dua menuju taman, saat ia sudah sampai, terlihat kepala pelayan Shin dengan tubuh tambunnya sedang menginstruksikan beberpa tukang kebun. Raut wajah cantik sungmin langsung berubah tidak senang. Ia lalu menghampiri kepala pelayan tersebut dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Maaf nyonya, saya tau anda ingin mengerjakannya sendiri tapi saya tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Tuan melihat anda dengan keadaan yang 'tidak baik' mohon pengertiannya," ucapnya saat ia sadar kalau Nyonya manisnya sudah berdiri disebelahny tak lupa ia membungkukan sedikit badannya, "ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menghela napasnya kecewa, pelayan Shin benar. Ia tidak boleh mengambil resiko besar, karena imbasnya bukan hanya ia saja.

"Bagaimana kalau nyonya menyiram bunganya saja?" tawar pelayan Shin, ia cukup tak tega melihat wajah sedih wanita yang ada disampingnya.

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar senang, dipalingkan wajahnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Lalu berlari kearah para pekerja taman.

"Semoga tuan tidak marah."

**! #$%^&*()**

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap tersebut berhenti pada sebuah rumah mewah nan megah yang ada di salah satu distrik Gangnam. Dengan angkuhnya ia keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dan masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dengan langkah tergesa.

"Dimana Sungmin?" tanyanya pada salah satu pelayan rumahnya yang ia lihat.

"Nyonya sedang ada di taman bagian sisi barat rumah ini, Tuan," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berbalik kearah sisi kiri rumahnya dengan langkah lebarnya. Hasratnya sudah sangat membuncah dan ia membutuhkan pelampiasannya untuk itu. Dan ia butuh Sungmin.

Ketika ia sampai di pintu keluar, wajah tampannya tampak mengeras melihat sungmin yang sedang menyiram bunga smbil tersenyum lebar. Kepala pelayan Shin yang menyadari tuannya sedang ada di belakangnya, langsung berbalik dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Kyuhyun membuat isyarat untuk kepala pelayan Shin agar diam. Sejujurnya ia menikmati pandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin begitu indah bak malaikat dengan senyum menawan.

'Shit!' umpatnya dalam hati. Bagian tubuh bawahnya semakin mengeras.

"SUNGMIN!" panggilnya.

Perempuan cantik yang bernama Sungmin tersebut menoleh dengan wajah tegang. Matanya melebar saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri disebelah kepala pelayan Shin sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia lalu mendekat kearah pria berambut ikal tersebut saat Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat pada dirinya untuk mengikuti langkah lelaki tersebut.

**! #$%^&*()**

"Akh!" Sungmin memekik, saat dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menddorong tubuhnya kearah pintu, menghimpit tubuh mungilnya kedalam kungkungan pria tersebut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak sungmin.

"Wangi tubuhmu membuatku bergairah, sayang!" ujarnya dengan suara yang mulai parau karena menahan gairah. Sungmin bisa merasakan ereksi milik laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini sudah mulai mengeras. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangan besar milik Kyuhyun yang mulai nakal menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mulai merayap masuk kedalam pahanya, mengelus dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bermain pada restleting* bajunya, menariknya dengan pelan. Wajahnya kini berganti telah mengecup lehernya. Kyuhyun sangat suka sekali dengan reaksi tubuh Sungmin saat ia menyentuh tubuhnya, ia begitu responsif dan itu membuat dirinya merasa terbakar karena suara-suara yang di timbulkan oleh Sungmin pada setiap sentuhannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik jatuh gaun tersebut. Memperlihatkan tubuh mulus Sungmin yang masih dibalut dengan bra yang menyembulkan buah dadanya yang besar, serta thong hitam yang membalut kemaluannya. Kyuhyun menggeram, lalu melangkah mundur untuk melihat pemandangan Sungmin yang sedang menunduk malu. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkannya asal, menarik dasi berwarna merah serta melepas kemaja putihnya dengan cepat.

**! #$%^&*()**

Sungmin mengerang saat lidah Kyuhyun bermain di salah satu puting payudaranya. Kedua tangannya tak henti meraba seluruh tubuhnya, menciptakan sebuah friksi kenikmataan pada diri perempuan tersebut. Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat jari-jari nakal milik kyuhyun mulai menyentuh pusat titik kewanitaannya, bagai efek kejut yang langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Nikmat.

Itulah kata yang sedang ada di pikiran gadis manis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna blonde tersebut.

Ia mengerang, mendesah dan meneriakan laki-laki yang ada diatasnya. Pusat kewanitaannya mulai basah. Ia menginginkan lebih bukan sekedar jari-jari saja. Ia membutuhkan kejantanan milik Kyuhyun yang panjang dan keras.

Sungmin mengeras frustasi. Jari-jari itu mulai berganti dengan benda lembut nan basah.

Tidak. Tidak.

Sungmin siap meledak dalam hitungan detik. Saat hitungan detik ke 3, ia bisa merasakannya, beberapa cairan yang tidak terhisap oleh Kyuhyun mengalir melewati anusnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan itu. Ia terengah-engah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Ini benar-benar nikmat, pikirnya.

"Sayang akan ku buat kau merasakan surga dunia untuk kesekian kalinya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau yang justru terdengar seksi di telinga Sungmin.

**! #$%^&*()_+**

Sungmin mejerit, tak peduli dengan suaranya yang akan terdengar oleh semua penghuni rumah mewah ini. Kyuhyun begitu jantan, menusuk dirinya dengan begitu membabi buta. Pergerakannya begitu cepat menyentuh pusat syarah kenikmatan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Memabukan.

Begitu panas dan bergairah.

Dan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja menatap wajahnya yang sedang merasakan nikmat. Kyuhyun begitu menyukai ekspresi Sungmin saat ia menunggagi wanita manis tersebut. Membuat gairahnya terus dan terus dalam dirinya seakan susah padam.

Kyuhyun menggeram, tangannya yang berada disisi kepala Sungmin mengepal erat. Sungmin begitu sempit, menjepit kuat miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan sebentar lagi surga dunia akan datang kepada dirinya.

**! #$%^&*()**

Kyuhyun terduduk diatas sofa putih yang ada di dekat ranjang miliknya. Di bibirnya terjepit rokok favoritnya. Ia tersenyum sinis memandang seoggok tubuh yang terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya.

Sungmi hanya akan menjadi boneka pemuas nafsunya, penghibur dirinya dan –selamanya akan seperti itu. –Mungkin!

**The END!**

Arigatou yang udah baca *ojigi*

Kenapa judulnya 'Bukan Cinta Romantis' karena disini hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu cuman sekedar pemuas nafsu saja. Merka disini itu suami istri, tapi kisah mereka itu klise.

Daku gak bisa ngomong panjang lebar, mau maraton bikin ff yang lain.

Kalo banyak typo gomen minna-san m(_ _)m


End file.
